Sonic crossover with DanTDM
by MysticTheHedgehog
Summary: I won't bother because I suck at these kind of summary's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dr RoBUTTnik

Sonic and tails had just heard about an evil plan that Dr. Eggman was hatching and seriously, it was 9:00 in the morning (I mean, who wants to wake up at 9 in the **morning** to kick some one in the butt). "Let's Go!" Exclaimed Sonic. Knuckles joined the party "Long time no see" knuckles greeted " who said you could come, there was no invitation! Who cares, we need to go kick some eggBUTT!" Sonic Joked.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails had just reached the lab, although it was the wrong lab, they were in the desert and the Lab was the wrong shape "Hey anyone here?" Sonic Knocked on the door, it was iron and there was a button next to it. Coming to greet them was a lab scientist, he had a lab coat, a long nose and his hands were joined "My Name is Dr. Trayaurus" the Scientist greeted

"Trayaurus, is that Craig, did you order something without telling me?!" A loud voice came from the lab" "NO, ITS A BLUE HEDGEHOG, A YELLOW FOX WITH TWO TAILS AND A RED ECHIDNA" Trayaurus yelled back. " NO! It can't be!" The man with the voice came over to the entrance of the lab "Are you Sonic the hedgehog?" The young Scientist asked "Yes, yes I am. What's yours?" Sonic asked back "Oh, my name is DanTDM would you like to come inside?" Dan greeted them.

S: Ok, one question. Have you seen any other lab other than this one it's a fat scientist in a red coat and a mustache?"

D: No, I haven't. why?

S:the guy there is Evil and is trying to destroy the world to create a simple theme Stuff relating to DanTDM belongs to DanTDM OK

D: Seriously, where the hell is he gonna build it if the world is destroyed?

S: I know right!

All stuff relating to DanTDM belongs to DanTDM, OK


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dimensional portal

UPDATE: I am so lucky I use my iPad for this because I'm banned from the computer, no minecraft, no anything unless it's for homework! Worst mum ever(I will never ever say that to her, especially since it's so close to Mother's Day! NONE OF YOU EVER SAY THAT TO YOUR MUMS EITHER! Or dads!)

"Ok, follow me, I might know where your talking about" DanTDM said. "Right behind ya!" Sonic exclaimed (basically this is like on of DanTDMS Custom Mod adventures). After leading Sonic and his friends to what seemed like a small island in the middle of the ocean, Robotnik's lab came into view "There it is!" Sonic shouted. "Ok, I'll drop you off so you fight whoever your fighting" Dan said "That's fine with me" said Sonic.

Once Sonic had got his way into the lab, Robotnik suddenly grabbed sonic and his friends and shoved them in a random portal!

A/N: SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! BIT SERIOUSLY, IVE DONE SHORTER IF YOU READ MY SONIC CHRISTMAS SICKNESS ONE.


	3. Trspassing the villians lair

Chapter 3: Trespassing the villians lair

 **A/N:SORRY THAT HAVEN'T BEEN ACTIVE FOR SO LONG GUYS, I JUST STARTED HIGH SCHOOL AND I HAD TO DO A BUNCH OF STUFF ON MY NEW COMPUTER SO, ENJOY AND EXPECT LONG WAITS FOR NEW CHAPTERS**

Being an island in the middle of the ocean and sonic and tails didn't have time to go back and grab the tornado or have tails fly sonic over, sonic had to go as fast as he could and get Dan.

S: Yo, TDM I need some help, we gotta get over to the island really fast but it's too late to grab the plane so we were wondering if you and your long-nosed friend (no offence) could help us get over ASAP. D: Well sure! BTW, its Trayaurus, he originally owned this lab. TO THE TESTING CHAMBER!

 _ **2 minutes later**_

Tray: Here you go sonic, already, its a teleportation device, and super transportable too S:umm, Tray, you're starting to sound a little like your advertising buddy but thanks T: No problem, just set the coordinates or say where you wanna go and _boom, your there._ S: Gotta go OK? D: No problem Sonic! (hey Trayaurus, could you make another one of those?)

 ** _*FWIP*BTW that is teleporting noise_**

Sonic had teleported back to Tails with the device and they both headed off Eggman's lair.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **A/N: Sonic is one of Dan's most favourite video game characters so thats why i'm doing it and also because if Dan ever does a reading your comments or something(like his drawing your comments). but enjoy the story and the next update probably won't be until the next 2 weeks**_


End file.
